


Alpha要怎样才能追到Beta啊？

by EastEating



Category: Doctor-X (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Relationships: Daimon Michiko/Jonouchi Hiromi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Alpha要怎样才能追到Beta啊？

（一）

加地秀树恨透那个新来的打工仔了。

一个自由医生竟然如此傲慢，连院长都敢顶撞；做手术时态度冷冷冰冰，手上动作飞快，谁慢一点就要吃她一个白眼；动不动就变动术式，连患者和家属的意见都不考虑。再这样和她待下去，他肯定有一天会受她连累、被医院辞退的！

最过分的是——这个除了做手术厉害之外在性格上一无是处的家伙——居然还是个Alpha？

“啊，我不是说当Alpha就好啊，虽然我是Alpha。”他纠正，“就是，她那种厉害到百年难得一遇的Alpha你知道吗？我活了那么久，还没见过哪个Alpha身边能围上那么多Omega的，居然连我们那几位漂亮的护士也沦陷了，真不甘心！明明她性格那么恶劣哎，那些Omega都肤浅到只闻得到信息素不看内在的吗？都2012年了，还会有只用鼻子思考的人类吗？”

森本光干巴巴地笑着迎合：“是，我懂我懂，加地医生你不用特别解释的。”

“你明白就好。真是气死我了！医院怎么还不辞退她啊？那个鬼门——”

“——滚开！我是外科医生，手术之外的事，别来烦我！”门外的怒吼声打断了加地的抱怨。办公室的门迅速打开又“砰”地合上，一位身材修长的中长发女性气喘吁吁地站在门边，不耐烦地把自己白大褂上粘着的几片玫瑰花瓣抖到地上。

加地瞪着对方，咬牙切齿地低声说出了对方的名字：“大门未知子！”

没有意识到加地的怒火，大门自顾自地抖完花瓣，眯着眼睛看向周围，叹了口气：“什么啊，不在啊。”

“谁不在，大门医生？”森本大概是唯二敢跟大门搭话的医生。

大门吓了一跳，瞪向森本，好像才意识到他的存在（“明明刚刚才把办公室扫了一遍？目中无人的家伙！”加地心想。）：“呃？没什么，自言自语而已。”

“是吗？”森本对大门的一连串反应深感挫败，恹恹地点点头。他想了想，又试探着说道：“城之内医生的话，刚刚做了个四个小时的手术，所以提前去吃饭了。”

他猜对了。大门感激地看向森本：“谢谢你，加地秀一。”

“……我叫森本光。”

“我叫加地秀树！秀树！”加地因自己的莫名中枪更加恼火，忍不住吼道：“鬼门你啊，再怎么说，都好几个星期了，好歹把同事的名字记住吧？城之内医生的名字倒是记得特别牢——咦？”

他停下抱怨，瞪着大门，摸起了下巴：“这么一说……”

森本若有所思：“说起来，大门医生似乎嫌弃过我们所有人，但唯独没有骂过城之内医生呢。”

“我见过城之内医生跟鬼门正常地说过话，好像还不是手术相关的内容？我当时看见这一幕真是吓死了！”除森本外唯一敢跟大门搭话的，就是城之内博美了。况且，她们二人在交谈时之间的气氛，大门和森本间的气氛完全没法比。

一旁的一位麻醉医生大着胆子加入对话：“虽然这么说很不甘心，但城之内医生是唯一能跟得上鬼——大门医生速度的麻醉医生呢。所以会喜——”感受到大门的视线，他哆嗦一下，省略了那个词：“——完全可以理解哎。”

“她们两个还在手术过程中眉来眼去的。大门医生这么在意手术效率，却不介意和城之内医生的眼神交流，我也一直很奇怪呢……”

“鬼门，你不会是……”

“停一停。你们在说什么啊？”大门做了一个头疼的手势，试图扒开人群逃离现场，“十二点快到了我要吃饭——”

“等等，你急啥？”发现了大门的弱点，加地的气势强了不少。他抱着手挡住大门的去路：“你就直说吧，你是不是喜欢城之内？”

“加地医生，你这样好像幼儿园小朋友吵架——”

“森本光你不吐槽会死哦？——鬼门，是不是啊？”

大门动了动嘴唇却没发出声音。她犹豫片刻：“没有。”

她气势弱了！加地点点头，继续发起进攻：“我明白你的心情。这么说吧，我呢，也不是什么会刁难人的人，虽然我看你不爽，但咱们同事一场，要是你想谈恋爱，我们一定支持你。更何况，你是这么厉害的Alpha——”

“我是很厉害的Alpha吗？”

加地翻个白眼：“你没有自觉吗？——是，确定以及肯定。你绝对是。”

“……但是城之内医生是Beta吧？”

森本作为一位Beta适时插入话题：“那个，虽然Beta不会产生信息素，但我们其实是闻得到信息素的。而且信息素对我们也有……呃，一定作用，虽然没有Alpha和Omega那么敏感。”

“是吧！”加地一拍手，“我估计你也没有恋爱经验，怎么样，”他竖起大拇指一指自己，“要不要我这个恋爱达人教一教你啊？”

“……真的有用吗？Alpha的身份。”

“肯定有用。广义上说，Beta与Alpha和Omega一样，都是绝对服从于鼻子的动物。”

“嗯？这话和你开头说的话好像不太一样啊加地医生——”

大门咽了口口水。她最后还是伸出了手：“……那，请多多指教，加地医生。”

加地露出邪恶——哦不是，满意的微笑，回握住大门的手：“我一定会尽全力帮你的。”

——只要这个鬼门有主了，他也不用看着一群Omega围攻她干生气了。等着我哦，小静！不要因为那个脾气差的Alpha而忽略了我这个温柔的Alpha的光芒！

“加地医生你把心里话说出声了……话说小静是谁啊？”

（二）

一直以来，大门未知子都将自己Alpha的身份视为诅咒。与大部分Alpha不太一样，她很难控制自己的信息素散发，甚至当她为一顿好吃的饭兴奋时也会莫名其妙地散发信息素。如果哪天她忘记给自己用超出常量的抑制剂，就很有可能被一群Omega包围，想在餐馆里好好吃一顿都做不到。所以，这位把“吃好吃的”和“做手术”作为人生头等大事的外科医生对于自己强大的Alpha信息素毫无兴趣，甚至计划过把控制信息素散发的腺体割掉，但在手术实施当天由于她的师父神原晶的匆匆赶到，直到今天也未能实现。

这些苦恼，终于在她进入帝都医科大学之后发生了些许改变。

城之内博美。

该说是同类的心心相惜吗？即使迟钝如大门，依然在看完一场手术后，意识到这位麻醉医生身上散发的、与自己相同的气场。从那以后，大门早已固定的兴趣爱好里加入了一项：观察城之内医生。这确实很反常，因为大门的脑子里，除了患者的名字，本该塞不进别的名字了。

“你是不是喜欢城之内？”

这句话犹如一块投进平静湖面的石头。湖水之前的平静不代表水不存在，于是，由于石头的提醒，湖面苏醒过来，涟漪向外扩散，又激起更多的涟漪。听见自己陡然加快的心跳声，她恍然大悟：自己已经无法控制湖水的躁动了。

“我是很厉害的Alpha吗？”

她试图从别人口中确认这一事实。

第一次，大门第一次觉得，自己Alpha的“诅咒”还是有点用处的。

加地如是说：一，再强调一遍，Beta其实是可以闻得到一些信息素、并对其产生反应的。虽然这信息素的诱惑力可以很容易地被他们抑制住，但话又说回来，用信息素强制让别人发情、来追别人，本来也没什么素质。适当利用你的信息素和你自己的魅力追她吧！

大门端起她点的午餐，在脑子里复习了一遍自称年轻时打遍天下无敌手的Alpha加地秀树的叮嘱。

她看向坐在不远处吃饭的城之内：Beta，OK。

低头看看自己：很有魅力的Alpha，OK。

最后看一看自己托盘上的天妇罗盖饭。嗯，是足够让她兴奋到散发信息素的食物：厉害到能让Beta闻到的信息素，OK。

二：大大方方地坐在她的正对面。

于是，大门走到城之内正前方的一张空桌子上，背对着城之内坐了下来。

凝视自己的食物片刻。

她是不是搞砸了？

糟糕糟糕，习惯性地坐在城之内附近的位置上了，因为她一直都是故意这么坐的。现在换位置还来得及吗？

大门做出拧巴的伸懒腰姿势，试图趁势站起来再趁势换位置，但屁股刚抬起来一半，就听见身后有慢悠悠的声音传来：“大门医生。”

她停下来，缓慢地坐回去，挺直了腰板。

“之前的手术，谢谢你了。”

三（上）：判断对方的说话语气有没有微妙的变化。

怎么办，她听不出来耶？

“早纪的手术吗？”她只好照实回答，“没有必要道谢，我是医生，这是我应该做的。”

她忽然想起晶叔曾经评价她的话：未知子不过脑子说的话，百分之九十会惹人生气。

完啦！

她试图挽回局面：“对了，你女儿，叫小舞对吧，她怎么样了？上次为了做早纪的手术把你从家里叫出来，她一个人在家没关系吧？”

“没事的，小舞一直都很乖。另外，虽然你打来电话的时候我很不情愿，但术后看见早纪活蹦乱跳，还是很感谢你能叫我来的。所以，‘没有必要道谢’什么的……还是要谢谢你，这是我个人对你的感谢。”

三（完整版）：判断对方的说话语气有没有微妙的变化。如果有，说明信息素起作用了，这时候，即使说出比平时出格一点的话语，也不会惹对方生气。

大门戳烂了一只她面前的炸天妇罗。这算变化吗，这算变化吧？她要说出格的话了哦，要说了哦？

正当她把自己匮乏的词汇量翻个底朝天、试图将它们组织成一句“出格”的话时，一声塑料托盘的脆响传来，她抬头一看，发现城之内正站在她对面，试图坐下来：“坐在你对面，不介意吧？”

大门咬牙切齿。

城之内怎么就这么坐在对面了？她还没编好句子呢！

“随意。”她一边应付，一边试图从加地说过的话里找出解决办法。

四：展现你的个人魅力。

大门低头看一看自己的衣服。虽然是个手术痴，她意外地在服装搭配上很有一套，再加上大门引以为豪的高挑身材，她有即使扎进模特堆里也不会成为陪衬的自信。

所以，她已经很有魅力了啊，还需要特意展现吗？

大门在心里对加地翻了个白眼。这种建议有意义吗？

“大门医生——”

“——城之内医生，你有没有闻到什么气味？”大门急急忙忙地说出口，才意识到自己不小心打断了城之内要说的话。

幸好，城之内看起来不是很生气（别的医生被她打断都会面目狰狞），只是愣了一下：“什么气味？”

“比如——”大门朝四周扇风。上啊信息素！

城之内看着大门的手势犹豫片刻：“这个天妇罗有什么特别的气味吗？”

“不，不是。不是这种小范围的气味，是一种……呃，大范围的气味。”应该吧？可惜她本人闻不到自己的信息素。

“医院换消毒水牌子了？没闻出来呢。”

“不不。是一种……会让人心情产生一种微妙变化的气味。”

城之内古怪地看着她。

不，不要用这种看精神病人的眼神看着我。大门闭上眼低头扒饭，试图逃避现实。

“啊，说起来，我确实从刚才就感到一种违和感呢。”

大门提起了精神。

“餐馆里什么时候只剩下我们两个人了？”

完、全、没、有、用！

大门搞不懂，为什么餐馆里的人都因为她的信息素跑光了（是的，连Beta和Alpha都吓得跑走了），城之内还是不为所动？果然Alpha的身份还是个诅咒！

“……毕竟是Beta吧？”森本试图提出一个合理的解释。

“Don't worry.”加地说完，捂住森本的嘴来打断他“为什么忽然开始说英语”的吐槽，懒洋洋地坐到椅子上，慢慢地翘起二郎腿，把双手交叠着放到膝盖上，微微仰头：“这只能说，城之内比较难攻克。但是，效果肯定是有的，只要你持之以恒。”

“……真的？”

“没错。放弃你就输了。如果你不相信你的能力的话，我可以证明给你看。”

走廊。

“知道‘壁咚’吗？”加地对空气做姿势来说明：“把对方逼到靠墙，一只手靠在墙上围住她，再加上你Alpha的能力，我敢保证，你这时候告白的成功率会是百分之九十九点九。你可以找个人来试试，不用告白，找个借口就行。比如说……”他拉过一位路过的Omega，顺势把对方推到墙边：“这位小姐，你的肩上……”

“变态！”“啪！”

“……有、有片花瓣……”对方早已跑远，加地龇牙咧嘴地揉着脸，可怜兮兮地把那半句话自己补完。“完了，小静还没追到，我要被举报辞退了。——呃，就是这样。你试试吧。”

大门觉得此人的“壁咚”建议很不靠谱，但还是决定试一试（护好脸）：

被壁咚的女性呆若木鸡，毫无反应。

不用护脸了吗？大门踯躅：“你——”

“我愿意嫁给你！”对方忽然大叫。

……嗯？

大门意识到不对，退后两步：“不、不是，是你的肩上掉——”

没想到对方上前两步握住她的手，重复了一遍：“我愿意！”

“等一下等一下你冷静一下——”

几次对Omega和Beta的尝试之后。

加地很挫败：“好吧，我知道你这家伙很有魅力，但这样也太过分了吧，为什么我获得的是巴掌，你就能获得求婚啊？这个看信息素的世界啊啊啊——”

大门嘀咕：“我果然是个很厉害的Alpha啊……”

“够了，你不要强调这一点了！算了，这样更加强了我要让你恋爱的决心，怎么能让你这种人祸害广大Omega……”

“这样就可以了吗？那我去找城之内——”

“不不不，”加地拉住她，“之前你在餐厅的尝试也算个教训，简单的壁咚对城之内应该是没用的。不入虎穴焉得虎子？还要加上这个——”他神秘兮兮地掏出一个小玻璃瓶：“让你的信息素发挥出全部潜力，你就赢定了。”

（三）

“一个小小的表盘，就能够测出前方一到一百米的信息素浓度，让我们Omega提前做好准备，服用信息素，再也不怕在公众场合出糗啦！只要八千元，表盘送到家！还有Alpha版本哦——”

城之内一边听着电视里的广告叽里呱啦，一边从口袋里摸出今天刚收到的表盘。她叹了口气，把表盘丢回口袋，将脸埋进手心里：“我在干嘛啊我……”

城之内博美的鼻子对信息素完全免疫。

或许是城之内的Beta“血统”太过“纯正”？总之，人们口中所谓“世界上最诱人的气味”，她完全闻不到。这确实有些可惜，但反过来说，她也免了这些乱七八糟的气味的干扰。偶尔在公众场合，发现周围人群忽然骚动，某些人皱着眉头浑身不自在，某些人匆匆拿出抑制剂——这么说虽然不太厚道，但她确实会因此而对自己的所谓“缺陷”感到高兴。和别人相比，她可以更加心无旁骛地做自己的事情。

这种小小的幸福感，终于在遇到她之后，变成了一种微妙的失落感。

“大门医生是很厉害的Alpha。”一位护士看向被人们团团围住的大门，如是回答城之内。

那么，她的信息素是什么样的气味呢？她第一次冒出了这样的念头。

这很奇怪，城之内心想。她对大门的好感，全部源于她从对方身上感受到的“同类医生”的气质，至于“大门医生”之外更私人的她是什么样的，城之内毫无兴趣。

——本应如此。

为什么会想要进一步了解她呢？她一想到这一点，脸上就会渐渐发烫。

买这个表盘也是如此。即使这个表盘只能显示强度但不能传达气味，抱着“既然她是最厉害的Alpha，通过这个表盘，就可以在一百米外的地方发现她的存在了”这样漏洞百出又荒唐的念头立马下了单，到了货，城之内却不知道该怎么用。

“……明明是结过一次婚的人，遇到这种事情就不能再冷静点吗？像个白痴一样……”城之内苦恼地自言自语：八千元也是钱啊，怎么能这么糟蹋！

“城之内医生，不好了！”一个声音打断城之内的思考。加地闯了进来：“大门医生的信息素失控了，你快点去找她吧！”

“什么？！”城之内惊慌失措地站起来，又在下一秒意识到不对劲：“大门医生的信息素失控为什么要找我，加地医生你不是Alpha吗，身上应该有带Alpha专用的抑制剂吧？”

“这、这个……你不是麻醉医生吗，肯定有剂量比较大的抑制剂吧？普通量的不够用啊，你也知道鬼门那家伙……好啦快点快点，趁着领导还没发现，先把这事儿给解决了，拜托了，城之内医生！”不等城之内回应，加地匆匆把她推出去，立刻关上了门。

哪里不对劲？城之内满腹狐疑，但现下由不得她思考，在医院散发大量信息素可不是开玩笑的事情，闹大了、说不定连整个医院都要没掉。更何况……大量的信息素散发，是因为大门被某个Omega弄到发情了吗？加地误打误撞地找到了她，对城之内来说是个幸事。可以的话，她不想让任何人看到大门的那副样子。

——等等，可她闻不到信息素啊！无可奈何，她刚想回去把加地叫出来帮忙，指尖却不小心蹭到口袋里的凸起。

那个表盘。

（四）

好难受。

档案室有淡淡的纸张霉味，和消毒水的味道混成一起。不过大门知道，若此时有人闯进这里，他不会闻到之前所提到的任何气味——全部被她信息素的味道掩盖了。

房间外吵吵嚷嚷，要不是她锁了门，不知道有多少Omega会一股脑地闯进来。她觉得自己应该远离门口到一个角落里呆着，那么外头的Omega或许会因为信息素变淡而死心离去，但这样做的话，谁来给城之内开门呢？她只好硬着头皮待在门口，听着外头偶尔传来的砸门声惊得她心脏猛地一跳。

大门轻咬着自己的手指，视线有些模糊不清。

真是的，他们为什么不好好打完抑制剂就走掉啊？

——但大门的信息素已浓到Omega的抑制剂无法完全抑制，这又是她之后才了解到的事了。

不知过了多久，门外的骚动忽然产生了一点变化。一个模糊的女声穿过门传进大门的耳朵，那声音隐隐透出点暴躁。

最后，女声拨开层层抱怨，来到了门口。门被轻轻叩响。

“大门医生，你在里面吗？”

心情像是原来皱巴巴地捏成一团的白纸忽然被熨平，大门长舒了一口气，立刻把插销拔开，又在下一秒大跨几步，跑到了房间的另一边。

城之内闪进房间锁上门，看向离得她远远的大门面露疑惑：“大门医生，为什么离得这么远？”

“抱歉……是不是有点难受？”即使对信息素了解甚少，大门也知道自己此时的信息素浓度非同小可，（天知道加地给她的那个不知道从哪个黑市里淘来的小瓶子到底把大门的多大“潜能”激发出来了）Alpha和Omega尚有抑制剂阻挡，提供给Beta的抑制剂可从来没有，她不知道高浓度的信息素会对Beta造成多大影响。

城之内眨了眨眼睛，才明白大门在说什么。她笑了：“大门医生你这个样子，却在关心我吗？”

“Alpha和Omega不一样，这点……呃，小事，不会怎么样的。”说话的时候，大门不停地摸着自己的脖子。她意识到自己的状态不对。她整个人像悬浮在半空中没有支点，精神和……身体的某个器官，却处在高度亢奋的状态。理智在对她大喊“冷静！”可她完全不想听进去。

上一回类似的感觉还是她不小心多喝了酒的时候，据晶叔说她当时试图把本凯西炖成猫汤。

“是呢，赶外面Omega们走可花了我不少时间，大门你的信息素太吓人了。”

你没有加上“医生”这个后缀。大门心想，揉了揉头发。她讨厌现在飘忽的状态，她需要一个依靠。

“不过呢——我没事的，不必担心。”城之内说道。她从兜里掏出了一个古怪的小圆盘看了一眼，然后拿出准备好的针筒和一系列打针用的小工具，走向大门：“为了见效快点，我带了药效比较强的注射式抑制剂，没问题吧？”

大门匆匆上前迎上城之内，不等她做出回应，就抓着城之内的肩膀把她压到墙上。这个叫什么来着，“壁咚”？好像还要一只手倚在墙上……她伸出手来试图扶住墙，却在中途改变了注意，一把搂住了城之内的腰，把脑袋抵在对方的肩膀上。

“？！大门！”

呃，这样好一些了，身子没那么轻飘飘了。大门心想。

“你放开我——”

她又蹭了蹭脑袋。

但是还不够。

怀里的人在努力地推开她，她有些不耐烦。用天妇罗盖饭引出来的信息素没有用，用特殊药物引出来的信息素加壁咚还是没有用，明明在别的Beta和Omega上都能轻易成功的方法，为什么在城之内身上却总不奏效呢？所有人不是都说她是很厉害的Alpha吗？大门一边想着，一边一把抓住对方的手腕，威胁似的低声说道：“我是很厉害的Alpha，你应该——”

“啪嚓”。

那是一声清脆的响声，微小，但如同清水中滴入的墨滴，在大门的脑中造成爆炸式的效果，警告她除她们二人之外的其他事物的存在。大门被惊地松开手退了一步，却在这同时意识到，惊得她后退的其实不是那个“啪嚓”声，而是她发现自己正在做什么的愧疚感。

“什么声音？”她最后问。

城之内愣了半会儿，才从兜里掏出一个圆盘：“……表爆了。”

“这是什么？”

“不是什么特别的东西。”

大门意识到她有话没说出来，却没有继续问下去的心情。有股热流在她体内奔走，那种轻飘飘的感觉再次涌上，还伴随着想要破坏东西的冲动。她焦躁地抓着头发。

但她没敢做出更大的动作。

城之内站在离她几步远的地方端详她半天：“冷静下来了吗？”

“没有！”

“……我把针筒丢给你，你自己打吧。”

大门接过针筒，双手颤抖着把药水拉进针筒里。但在最后的注射环节，她在自己的手臂上扎了好几个针眼，怎么也找不到血管。

城之内看不下去了，走上前去接过针筒：“我来。”

大门侧过脸不让自己看见城之内那手术服下隐隐约约的锁骨，试图忽略掉城之内握住她手臂时那种令她喉头一紧的触感，绷紧了身子等她注射。

城之内皱眉：“放松点。”

大门很暴躁，她可保不准自己放松下来会做出什么事：“你就这么扎！”

城之内不再说话了。

大门想着冷静地走着一系列打针程序的城之内，对比现在连情欲都没法抑制住的、狼狈的自己，火冒上来了，也不知道是在生谁的气：“在我一个Alpha这么高浓度的信息素下，城之内医生真是很冷静呢。这是Beta的特权吗？”

城之内懒洋洋地抬起眼皮看了她一眼，继续忙活自己的事。

感受到液体被缓慢地压进血管，或许是心理作用，大门居然冷静了一点，她有点心虚地唤她：“喂——”

“——我是因为大门你才决定去了解你的Alpha身份，而不是因为你是Alpha，才想去了解大门。”城之内忽然说道。

大门一怔：“什么？”

城之内把棉花覆在针孔上，报复性地用手指重重按了一下，才看向大门：“本质上说，我根本不在乎你是不是Alpha，所以你是不是‘很厉害的Alpha’更与我无关。”

大门愣愣的，她没听懂城之内说的话是什么意思，但还是从对方的语气里听出来了不对劲：“我……”

“真不敢相信我居然曾经对你的信息素有兴趣。”

大门全然忘了自己才是几分钟前被自己的信息素激得生气的那个人：“你生气了吗？——不对，”大门迅速反驳了自己，“你是该生气的，但是……”这不是她想象中的生气。为什么她从城之内的语气里……听出了“失望”的情绪呢？

她想了半天，还是没有弄明白，最后泄了气，垂头丧气地说：“对不起。”

这副样子与城之内印象中的大门医生相差甚远，这下轮到她措手不及了：“不，我没有让你道歉的意思，我只是……”她手忙脚乱，颇有些狼狈地试图给这段对话划上句号：“……还难受吗？”

大门摸了摸后颈。药效起得很快，城之内应该是知道她的身体状况，特地用了大剂量的。虽然她依旧感觉身体有些燥热，但已经比之前难受到失去理智好多了：“应该差不多了。”

城之内看着大门依然微微泛红的脸沉默片刻，忽然伸出双手把大门抱在了怀里：

“抱歉，我……不太懂这些。这样会好受一点吗？”

大门闻到城之内的体香，心想这个比别人的信息素好闻多了。她轻轻回抱住她，小心翼翼地把脑袋靠在城之内的肩膀上，应道：“嗯。”

“对不起，我只能给你这么多。”

“嗯。”

（五）

城之内有时候会怀疑自己是个从没有ABO的世界穿越来ABO世界的人。从胎儿时期就穿越来的那种。

那是一种强烈的剥离感，“无法闻到信息素”的缺陷犹如一个玻璃罩，将她与所有人隔开。玻璃罩是一把双刃剑，在带给她常人无法想象的便利时，也带给她常人无法理解的孤独感。社会再怎么平权，“信息素”之类的字眼还是犹如氧气一般地融入空气，这必需品由于太平常所以旁人无法察觉，但城之内却无时无刻不会感受到它的存在，这等于她在每时每刻都会接受到来自大环境的警告：你是个异类。

她大概太飘飘然了，在大门医生的吸引下。城之内心想。她差点忘了，大门再怎么鹤立鸡群，也终究是大环境的一员，是会和别人一样，把自己Alpha的身份作为一个通行证来使用的人。

她们是不一样的。

“你知道吗，我前几天被医院里那位长得超美超帅、个子高高还踩着高跟鞋、信息素气味超浓超香超A的Alpha医生壁咚了！”

城之内默默听着患者的闲谈，手上翻看病例。这类似的炫耀的话她在几天里从不同的人嘴里说出，真不知道大门到底在干什么。城之内没法理解，不久前还冷漠得就差往脸上写“老娘只爱做手术”的大门未知子，怎么会忽然爱好大变，散发着信息素到处勾搭人了？

档案室里那一出也是……

记忆不由得飘回几天前，城之内心口一阵刺痛，赶紧把注意力集中到病例上。

但她很快又开始走神。

她有一个很蠢的想法，能解释目前所有的不对劲。可大门也会那么蠢吗？

测量信息素的表盘早在爆表后就被她丢进了垃圾桶，不过，它的说明书还留在办公室的抽屉里来不及丢。

说明书上，除了原本的作用之外，还专门为Omega设计了一份恶趣味的说明书。“把距离调至最近，对准某个Alpha，如果指针只到xx，而这位Alpha是你的伴侣，小心，他/她可能另有新欢了！如果指针爆表了？Enjoy！”

用脚趾头想也知道这仅供娱乐，当时的情况实在太过特殊。事后，城之内参考大门当时的用药后反应找了半天，也没能从合法的渠道找到这个能让Alpha发情到如此地步的药物究竟是什么。在这种情况下，信息素的浓度就完全不能作为“好感度”的依据了。

更何况，Alpha信息素的大幅上升通常是对Omega的信息素做出回应，在没有信息素的情况下，只靠好感，甚至对方连Omega都不是、只是个Beta，Alpha的信息素浓度会因此受到影响吗？相关的研究少得可怜，没法作为参考。但研究稀少，或许正证明了一点：不会，Alpha的信息素浓度不会因此受到影响。因为结果对绝大多数人显而易见，所以没有研究的必要。

但是，大门是“多数人”中的一员吗？

“……我为什么要在这里想这些事？”城之内回过神来，把说明书丢到一旁自言自语，“退一万步说，即使她真的喜欢我，从她拿‘我是厉害的Alpha’来压制我的那一刻起，就注定了我没法彻底接受她——”

“大危机！”森本忽然冲进了办公室，打断了城之内的小心思。

他把自己怀里的一大摞杂志往桌上一丢，再挨个儿分给大家。

杂志中间的两页跨页，大门的照片占据了半壁江山，另半边页面上，黑体加粗的标题赫然写着：

“恶毒Alpha医生！任由信息素散发，引起医院Omega患者大骚动？”

这下可好了——城之内翻了个白眼。

现在她没时间考虑自己的事了。

（六）

城之内博美已经整整两天没手术做了。继那一天医院被蜂拥而至的记者塞得水泄不通后，跟着来的就是门可罗雀的冷清景象。没有人敢来医院看病了。

比这更糟的是“第三分院即将解散”的传闻。若传闻是真的，她不知道会被调到哪个分院。可是她刚刚在附近买了三十五年贷款的房子，这消息无异于晴天霹雳。

至于让大门的信息素爆发的原因，也很快被揭晓了：加地秀树受不了内心的折磨，几乎是立刻交代了自己和大门的事。一顿七嘴八舌之后，矛头旋即指向了当时不在场的大门：

医院从一开始就不该召大门进来，她的存在是个定时炸弹，即使不在今天爆发，也会在未来的某个时候爆炸。

达成这样的共识后，医生们齐刷刷地看向了城之内：

“城之内医生！你去大门的医介所把她抓过来吧！让她一个人担起所有责任，别让我们背黑锅了！”

她“为什么是我”的抗议尚未发出，就被众人推推嚷嚷地丢出了医院。

城之内犹犹豫豫。那几天的事情之后，她可不知道自己还能不能用正常的态度面对大门。她一路纠结着来到医介所，发现门口丢了几本杂志，全是那本导致医院陷入危机的八卦杂志。看来记者刚走不久，她来得倒是时候。她可不想被记者认出来采访。

思索间，医介所的门被拉开，大门一只手拿着一罐啤酒，在门口探头探脑，低声嘀咕：“那群烦人的家伙总算走了——啊，城之内医生！你怎么在这儿？”

城之内光顾着看她手里的啤酒，不知为何，反倒松了一口气。

看来当事人过得还蛮惬意的嘛。

“城之内医生是来兴师问罪的吗？”神原晶客客气气地给她倒了杯茶，如是问道。

“他们是这么交代我的，”城之内啜一口茶，呃，味道不错，“但我不觉得大门医生出马能解决什么问题。”

神原微笑着点点头：“城之内医生是个明白人。”

城之内斜眼看向当事人。大门正在活动手指，痛苦地抱怨：“我一看见城之内医生就想起来我已经两天没做手术了——”完全没有在意几天前事情的样子，衬得为此纠结不已的城之内像个笨蛋。她在心里叹气，面向神原，带着几分私心，补充了一句：“话虽如此，我还是希望大门医生至少有点愧疚感吧？”

神原卖队友眼睛都不眨一下：“那是，我也很急的。我家未知子天生情商低改不了，要是她能有愧疚感，也不会闹出这样的笑话。‘信息素爆发’？这种新闻都多少年没出来过了，一出来就搞了个大的。我真想给未知子颁个‘奖’。”

眼见二人忽然统一了战线，大门乖乖把手放在膝盖上，左看看右看看，但一句话都没说。

城之内问：“大门医生，你不想做点什么吗？”

大门耸肩。

“这件事不是你的错吗？”虽说加地医生也有错。

她老老实实点头：“是我的错。”

“那你不想做点什么吗？”

耸肩。

城之内头疼地揉太阳穴。她忽然想起一件事来，试探着说道：“大门医生，你知道吗？我是闻不到信息素的。”

大门吃惊地瞪大了眼睛：“什么？那我之前——”意识到自己即将说出的话，她猛地闭上嘴。

城之内心下了然。

神原瞟了大门一眼，继续和城之内搭话：“这事儿闹得那么大，我们实在是想做什么也做不到了。对了，我听说第三分院要解散了，是真的吗？”

“十有八九吧。”

“那你之后要怎么办呢，城之内医生有兴趣来当自由医生吗？”

大门的眼睛立马亮了，一点没有要掩饰的意思：“城之内医生的技术很好。”

喂，你到底有没有前几天发情差点强上的自觉啊？城之内叹气，又听见神原在一旁一唱一和：“肯定能赚到比现在更多的钱。”

“不必了。”她拒绝得很快，侧过头假装没看到大门暗下来的眼神，“我和大门医生是不一样的，自由医生不适合我。”

“城之内医生和我不一样？”大门皱着眉慢吞吞地重复这句话，好像是在咀嚼消化。“城之内医生，你之前说的那些话是什么意思？我想了很久，还是没明白。”

“什么话？”

“档案室里的那些话。”

“啊啦，你原来还记得啊？”想到之前大门若无其事的样子，城之内有点生气，不由得嘲讽了一句。

大门的眼睛亮亮的：“我当然记得。”

不知为何，城之内被她的神情扎得退缩了一下。之前在档案室里也是，只要大门的态度稍稍改变一点，她的火就完全发不出来了。“只是……一时气话而已，大门医生不必在意。”

“怎么可能不在意——”

“——叮。”

城之内的手机一震，她拿起来看了看：“免职信发下来了，我去拿我那一份。”

（七）

大门也跟来了。

“为什么要过来？你不是合同期满了，不用来上班了吗？”

“可是，你还没回答我的问题呢。”

城之内第一次发现，原来大门在手术之外的东西上也能犟得像头牛：“你啊——”

“——大门未知子小姐！你还在啊，太好了，我还以为自己白走了一趟呢。”

二人齐齐望向声音源头。来者是一位有着一头杂毛的西装男子，嘴里叼着一根没有点燃的烟，跌跌撞撞地向大门走来。他手里拿着一张A3大小的纸，在大门面前猛地展开，笑着说道：“你知道吗？等一下要登出这篇报道。”

纸张上的照片和文字排得密密麻麻，但最显眼的还是横跨整张纸长度的标题：

“恶毒Alpha医生横行霸道，原与帝都医大内部贪污腐败有关！”

城之内“啧”了一声。她早就奇怪，信息素散发一事，他们处理得很妥当，即使再怎么有错，也不至于闹到现在那么大：“被当做官僚斗争的替罪羊使了啊……”

大门迅速扫了一眼标题，翻了个白眼，一声不吭，拉起城之内就走。

男子紧追不舍：“大门小姐，没打算做什么评价吗？”

城之内忍不住吐槽：“做什么评价，夸你给狗官卖命、赚钱赚得好吗？”

大门没憋住笑。

“所以你默认了你是Doctor-X咯？那位什么高难度手术都敢做的、完全不在乎患者感受的臭名昭著的Alpha医生？”

大门的脚步顿了一下，但没停下来。

于是男子继续说道：“那么你的医生执照不应该早就被吊销了吗？难道说，你的医生执照是伪造的？”

听了这话，城之内一愣。

这回，大门的脚步没停，但把城之内拉近了一点，冲她做了个鬼脸，低声解释：“被吊销执照的是我师父，我的执照可是货真价实的！”

她的样子太搞怪，城之内笑出了声。她不再理会身后男子的大吼大叫，直到他的声音越来越低，最后变成一声“噗”。

……等等，“噗”？

她们意识到不对，立马转过身，正看见男子嘴角挂着血，直挺挺地倒了下去。

二人互看一眼，冲上前去。

“紧急内视镜！”“把担架拿过来！”

（八）

“血压70-50，心跳125，血流量急剧下降——等一下，大门医生，你已经离职了，应该——”

“没事。”大门活动着手指关节，盯着手术台，眼睛放光。

“……乱来。”

她接过手术刀，冲她眨眨眼：“城之内医生又不是第一天认识我。”

就在此时，事务长寺山金子拿着一堆资料冲进见习室，打开话筒：“不要做手术！”

大门和城之内没有理会，但作为助手的加地和森本困惑地停住了。

寺山把资料写字的那面拍到玻璃上：“这个患者就是写那篇报道的那个记者啊！他还写了第二篇，比之前那篇更加过分！”

“城之内医生，准备血浆袋，输血袋来之前把血浆袋开到最大。”

城之内点点头，扭头嘱咐正不知所措的护士：“准备10个单位的MAP。”

加地拦住大门的手：“等等，鬼门，你刚刚没听到吗？”

“听到了，那又怎样？第二助手，准备吸引器。”

森本急了：“被写得最不堪的可是大门医生你啊，你完全没必要给他做手术！城之内医生你也是，怎么这么冷静，我们可是被他害得被调职调到好远的地方去了啊！”

城之内没说话，饶有兴趣地抬头看大门的回应。

“这么恨患者的话，手术做完随你们处置。”

她说完这句话就闭上了嘴，埋头专注于手下的手术。

“城之内医生，你劝劝她吧！”

“有什么好劝的？”她站起身，挂上血袋，冲大门点一点头，“血浆准备好了。”

城之内没能阻止自己弯起嘴角。

——比起那位“厉害的Alpha大门”，她果然还是更喜欢现在的“大门医生”。

几小时后。

“血压100-60。”

“嗯。自动缝合器。”“咔嚓”几声，大门呼出一口气：“结束。”

她一如既往地走到患者身边，将手轻轻放在对方的脖颈上，感受到他动脉的跳动，忽然转过头轻声对城之内说：“城之内医生喜欢的是这样的大门未知子吗？”

城之内吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。

大门盯着她的眼睛，得意的笑容连医用口罩都盖不住：“是呢，我也觉得用以前的方法对待城之内医生比较好，Alpha什么的，实在是太无趣了。”

（九）

待大门等城之内做好术后护理、准备出门时，森本传来一个悲报：“不好了，虽然原稿在患者手上，但杂志早就准备好发行了，现在所有记者都看见了第二篇稿件，已经冲进医院了！”

话音刚落，大门和城之内就看见医院门口挤进来黑压压的一群人，眼尖的几位一眼认出了大门，正举着话筒、叫喊着她的名字冲过来。

大门缩了缩肩膀：“呜哇，这可怎么办？”

城之内握住她的手：“过来。”

——又是档案室。

听着记者敲打门的声音，大门笑了：“似曾相识？”

城之内想到什么不好的事，瞟她一眼：“以后别喝那些乱七八糟的东西了。”

“遵命。”大门煞有其事地敬礼，“对了，城之内医生，加地医生是不是没有告诉你全部事情的经过？比如他为什么要给我那个药品喝之类的？”

“嗯，他不愿意说理由。”虽然城之内已猜了个七七八八。

“我问他，‘Alpha要怎样才能追到Beta’，他就给我出了好多主意。”

城之内耸耸肩，表示不予置评。

“现在看来，都是些馊主意？”

“馊透了。”

“那城之内医生可以出些好主意给我吗？”

城之内挑眉看她：“……只有花花公子才会用特定的几种方法追特定的一群人。”

“……什么意思？不明白。”

“你应该想的不是‘Alpha要怎样才能追到Beta’，而是……”城之内顿了一下，想到自己接下来说的话，脸有点红，但还是说了下去：“‘大门未知子要怎样才能追到城之内博美’才是。”

大门眨眨眼：“这样做，成功几率会大一点吗？”

“呃。百分之八十吧。”

她咧开嘴笑了：“我可以抱你吗？”

城之内伸出双臂抱住她。她感受到大门轻轻地把她的脑袋倚在城之内的肩上。

“……大门桑，自由医生的邀请还算数吗？”

城之内感受到大门长呼了一口气，热气吹到她的锁骨上：“一直。——啊对了！”大门忽然想起什么来，猛地抬起头看着城之内：“城之内你真的完全闻不到信息素的味道吗？”

城之内有些奇怪，但还是回答了：“完全闻不到。”

于是大门把城之内抱得紧了一点：“这样呢？”

“闻不到啦。”

再紧一点：“这样呢？”

“怎么样都闻不到的！”

“呃……好吧，没所谓啦。”

虽然看不见对方的脸，但城之内还是能想象出大门说接下来这句话时，脸上狡黠的微笑：

“其实我只是想抱你抱得更紧一点而已。”

—全文完—


End file.
